Momblank
Momblank (or Lucy Blank) is a major character of 3Below. She is a blankbot from Akiridion-5 who poses as Aja and Krel's fake mother. History 3Below (Part One) Krel and Aja activated the blanks to serve as their parents while their real parents are in stasis so their cores can regenerate from the attack on Akiridion-5. They were present in many episodes and were close to the point that they were considered “friends” by Aja and Krel in “Bad Omen” and the ops team in the heist pulled off in “The Arcadian Job”. 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance In her transformed state, Lucy has been reconfigured to resemble a normal 60s housewife with blond hair, blue eyes, red nail polish, and she wears a white dress with roses and a black belt and collar. Personality Because of the mothership’s information about Earth being about 60 years out of date, she programmed the blanks to have an energetic, happy personality that resembles how people were back in the 1950-60s. Being a blank robot, her knowledge on how humans react to certain situations is very limited. She often causes other humans some confusion and eve distress. For example, she and Ricky made the school principle concerned for Aja's and Krel's wellbeing during their first meeting, and she also scared Elli away from the ship by turning her head at an impossible angle and following Elli down the street. Despite occasionally getting rather intense about it, Lucy does seem to genuinely care about Aja and Krel. She thinks of them as her children and will go to any means to protect them, such as when she was interrogating Stuart. Powers & Abilities Powers * Blankbot Physiology: As a Blank, Lucy is stronger than a human or Akiridion. Abilities * Combatant: Despite being programed to serve, Lucy is an exception. She is able to fight on par with Aja while she was training herself. * Culinary Artist: Since she is programed to be a house mother, Lucy knows how to cook perfectly. In "D'aja Vu", Toby even complements that her cooking is almost as good as Jim's. Weaknesses Equipment Relationships Dadblank "Ricky Blank" Being Aja's and Krel's stand-in parents, Lucy and Ricky are often seen together. They appear to have an all-around good relationship, having fun together. Lucy shows particular concern for Ricky when he accidentally gets his head knocked off, showing that she does care for him and genuinely thinks of him as her husband. Aja Tarron As Aja's fake mother on Earth, they have a good friendship with each other. She often helps Aja in her training in combat. Mothership Momblank and the Mothership seem to have a professional friendship with each other, as Mother was the one who created her. Stuart Momblank and Stuart rarely interact, but it's clear that they are close allies. Toby Domzalski Momblank and Toby rarely interact, but they seem to have a mutual relationship. Toby even complements Lucy's cooking skills as rivaling Jim's. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Momblank's alias Lucy may be a reference to the character Lucy Ricardo from the 1950s series I Love Lucy. * Momblank is voiced by Cheryl Hines, who also voiced Kate in Father of the Pride, another DreamWorks production. Gallery Category:3 Below Characters Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Technology